Kenzie and Alex  Just Perfect
by ginnyxpotter
Summary: Sequel to Cheering Up Sonny! Follow Sonny and Chad through marriage in the eye of the media in this fun filled sequel to my first multi-chapter fanfic! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: MASH

A/N: SEQUEL TO CUS! WOOO! K&A-JP! Finally! Hehe :D I'm super proud of this and I know it's taken me FOREVER to finish chapter one, but I wanted it to be, well, just perfect! This is chapter one, although it may turn out to be more of a prologue, we'll see where chapter two takes me! PLEASE R&R! :D Also, if you haven't read CUS, you should! Hehe :) also, check out my other stories! Also, this takes place right after/the day after the epilogue in CUS!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Credit for the MASH idea goes to DancingRaindrops ("Spouses, Kids, and Boxes on Wheels")

**Kenzie and Alex – Just Perfect**

**Chapter One: MASH**

**The First Night of the Honeymoon**

**Sonny's POV**

We had just arrived at a beautiful beach in Hawaii; Chad had rented us a beach house to stay in for a week. He, also, had our bags sent to the house, so we went straight to the beach after our flight landed. As we walked, I put my hand in Chad's back pocket.

Being a little taller than me, he glanced down at me and said, "Can't keep your hands off of me, can you, Munroe?"

"Uh, I think you meant Cooper. Where have you been today?" I laughed.

"Yeah but Munroe just fits better, so when we're fighting, I'll use Munroe," he smiled.

"Either way, you're officially mine now, so I can do," I said, then began putting emphasis on each of the following words, "whatever I want to you," I finished by sticking my tongue out at him.

"Naughty little Sonny!" he laughed as we took our shoes off to walk at the waters' edge, "and I thought you had a purity ring?"

He was right; I glanced at the thing that I'd grown so accustomed to seeing on my right hand. I twirled the ring, remembering the day, and reason, which I got it…

"You know, Chad, I was quite the Mackenzie Falls fan before I joined So Random!...," I began to tell him my story.

"Yeah…"

"Well, the reason I got a purity ring was because I decided I wanted to wait until I was married before I did it," I continued.

"That's why everyone gets them, Sonny," he chuckled.

"Well, not just married to anyone…mine was waiting until I married a certain tween drama actor."

"Oh, this is too good, Sonny," Chad said, while laughing uncontrollably, "It's a good thing you didn't tell me that before we started dating, Tween Weekly would've had a field day!"

"Shut up," I said, my face flushing red, "Well, my point was, not only did I get married, but I married you."

"Good job, Sonny."

"I thought I told you to shut up, Cooper," I laughed, "I wasn't finished yet," I smiled as I slid the ring off my finger, "So, I don't need this anymore because I married the reason I got it."

Before he could stop me, I threw the ring far out to sea. I turned to him with a smile. He looked as if he was going to shake his head, but thought better of it.

"Now, let's see how much cash you have on you," I stated. He reached for his wallet, but I pulled it out of my pocket.

"When did you take my wallet?" he exclaimed.

"When you called me naughty," I winked at him.

**Chad's POV**

Oh my God, she's teasing me so much. I swear, Sonny Cooper will be the death of me.

"What's this?" she questioned, digging through my wallet.

"That's private," I blushed, seeing what she had in her hand.

She put her hand on her hip, "I'm your wife, Chad," and I smiled at the sound of that.

"Fine," I agreed, "But you can't laugh at me."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Chad," Sonny sighed.

A few seconds of silence passed while she unfolded the paper. I closed my eyes, at least I could stop myself from seeing her laugh at me, if I couldn't stop her from laughing.

"Is this the game of MASH we played before we even started dating, Chad?"

"Maybe," I inwardly groaned, waiting to hear her laughter.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Chad!"

***Flashback to when Sonny was 17 and Chad was 18***

"Hello Randoms!" I sauntered into the prop house to see Sonny, "Er, Random," I corrected after seeing only Sonny.

"What do you want, Cooper?" Sonny asked, clearly annoyed.

I sat down next to her, "I'm bored, entertain me."

"Fine, since I'm bored too, let's play a game of MASH!"

"Okay, give me the first category."

"Well, there's always MASH," she scribbled down the words 'Mansion', 'Apartment', 'Shack', and 'House', "So, list four girls for the spouse category."

"You," I played it cool and kept going. I hadn't meant to say her first, but I can't take it back now, "Portlyn, Tawni, and Chasity," I finished and I saw she looked sort of confused and pleased.

"Me?" she asked as she finished writing down the names I had listed.

"Yeah, why not?" I decided not to lie and hurt her feelings, since we were having more of a moment right now.

"Okay, um, four careers."

"Teacher, Singer, Actor, and Vet."

"Teacher? Vet? You would be awful at both those jobs! I'm not sure about singing, since I've never heard you sing, but really, Chad?" she questioned as she wrote them down.

"Stop questioning my choices, Munroe!" I snapped, "Oh and thanks for saying I'm a good actor," I winked at her. Her jaw dropped, not realizing she had questioned all my picks except actor.

"Fine. Salary per day?"

"One million dollars, one hundred dollars, fifty thousand dollars, and a penny."

She finished and looked up from her paper, "Car?"

"A Porsche, a BMW, a Limo, and a Blazer."

"Number of kids?"

"Two, One, Three, Five."

"Name of your first born girl?"

"Janice, Mackenzie, Sally, and Allison."

"That's my name."

"I know that."

"Oh, um…and name of your first born boy?"

"Alexander, Jack, Bill, and Paul."

"Okay, now tell me when to stop," she started drawing the swirl.

"Stop," I said, fairly quickly. I like when things go more quickly.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Okay, Hold on…," she started going through the categories. **(A/N: This should work, if you record all the things in order that he said them...I tried to get it to work for hours! XD)**

"Done yet?" I said, impatiently.

"Almost, you're so impatient," she muttered, then her mouth fell open, "…Oh my God."

"What?"

"Nothing," she tried to hide the paper, "let's do something else."

"No, give me that paper, Sonny Munroe!"

"Fine! You make a million dollars a day, as an actor, then you drive home, in your Porsche, to your mansion where you're greeted by your two kids, Mackenzie and Alexander, and your wife."

"That's an awesome life! Except you didn't tell me who my wife is, Munroe."

"Oh, didn't I? I could've sworn I did," she said, holding the paper behind her back. I reached around her shoulders and grabbed the paper. It said, 'Spouse: Sonny, Portlyn, Tawni, Chasity' and the last three names were crossed out.

"So," I smirked, setting the paper down on the table, "I come home, in my Porsche, from making a million dollars a day as an actor, to our mansion where I'm greeted by our two kids, Kenzie and Alex, and Mrs. Sonny Cooper?"

"Yes," she said, blushing crimson, "You already have nicknames for our kids?"

"You're already calling them our kids?" I continued smirking, "Thanks for reading my future, Cooper. I'll just take this…," and I picked up the paper from where I had placed it on the table and left a brown-eyed brunette blushing in the prop house.

***End of Flashback***

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," I began, "It was the day I realized that I didn't just like you, but I loved you."

"Aw!" Sonny cooed.

"It was the day that I decided I _was_ going to make you my wife. The day I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with – even if you didn't feel the same way."

"Who would've thought that you, Hollywood Bad Boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, could be such a sap?"

"You sure know how to ruin moments, Mrs. Cooper," I said, quickly leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking About Tonight

A/N: I hope you liked chapter one! I decided to make this story A LOT longer than CUS, so this will be picking up from the end of chapter one and I won't skip nearly as many days as I did with CUS. I'm sorry if I don't update a lot – my friend and I are auditioning for our school's talent show type thing and we're practicing like crazy! This chapter's a little bit shorter~sorry. I thought it was a good place to end the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

**Kenzie and Alex – Just Perfect**

**Chapter Two: Thinking About Tonight**

**Sonny's POV**

Just as I was about to pull back from the kiss, Chad suddenly broke apart from me and picked me up in both arms. He started briskly walked in the sea.

"Oh no, no, no, Cooper," I began to protest while he just smirked at me, "Please, Chad, don't!" I begged. Although I didn't care about my clothes getting wet, I didn't quite feel like swimming tonight. Once Chad had walked in deep enough that I was almost touching the water, while clinging to him and holding my breath, he dropped me.

I immediately came back up to the surface, wiping the water out of my eyes. I looked at Chad, who had walked closer to the shore and was taking his shirt off to throw it onto the beach. He turned around and I saw the perfectly chiseled body that made me swoon every time I even thought of it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are going to pay for that," I said, trying to appear angry, but failing with his perfect smile and body walking towards me.

"Come on, Sonny," he smirked, "you can't stay mad at this," he said, while gesturing towards himself and his body. While he was distracted, I pounced on him, knocking him into the water. We were both lying on the floor of the ocean, somehow having got right at the edge of the shore, where you're still in the water, but not completely under.

"Told you," I said, turning my head towards him and sticking my tongue out. He turned his head to look at me, a grin in his eyes. He moved closer to me and began to kiss me, softly and slowly. Soon, he was on top of me, his hands holding him up so he wasn't truly on top of me and my hands around his neck, kissing passionately.

We broke apart and he rolled back over to beside me, "You should stop sticking your tongue out at me," he said, breathlessly.

"Why?" I asked, like I didn't know what he was talking about.

He turned towards me, "Really, Sonny, really?" he said as he started to sit up. Slowly, he stood up, then offered me his hand to help me him. I gently put my hand in his and got up with his help. We were both dripping wet, Chad had sand all over his back (which I'm sure I did too), and his hair was a mess (again, I'm sure mine was too). Chad grabbed his shirt and our shoes from the sand and we began to make our way towards the beach house.

The walk wasn't very long, but I was tired from such a long day. After all, I had just gotten married today. The beach house…well, mansion, was huge! I've never seen a beach house that big!

"Chad, this is huge!" I exclaimed, "How much did this cost?"

"Money really is never going to be an issue with us, Sonny," he chuckled, "I mean, was it ever before? Anyway, this is kind of like a tester for our real mansion – after all that is what the almighty MASH said we would live in," he finished, smiling.

"Chaaad," I whined, rolling my eyes, "you couldn't save a penny if you tried to."

"That, I won't argue," he said. I laughed at him as we made our way to the front door. Chad got a key out from his wallet and opened the door, ushering me in first. If it was possible, the place was even bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. There had to have been about ten rooms on the first floor alone, not to mention the second floor, which was sure to have more.

"Let's go find the bathroom so we can take a shower and get out of these clothes," I said.

"Oh Sonny, funny, little, Sonny," Chad sighed, "Go throw your clothes in the washing machine, get changed into your bathing suit and meet me back here in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, number one, where is the washing machine and number two," I asked, "where is my stuff?"

"The washing machine is in the room right next to the kitchen and your stuff is the first door on the left, second floor," he said as if it were common sense.

"Okay," I said as I made my way up the stairs.

Once upstairs, I walked into the first room on the left, as Chad had advised. It was huge; well everything in this beach house was huge. The walls were a light shade of sea foam green and pictures of dolphins and seashells lined the walls and dressers. The bed had a light pink hue to the bedspread that matched the walls nicely. My bright, colorful suitcase sat at the foot of the bed, next to Chad's dull, black suitcase.

For some reason, I couldn't take me eyes off of the king size bed. I couldn't help but to think about tonight, where things certainly would be lost in that bed. Chad and I had lived together before we got married, but we hadn't done anything. I had a purity ring and I am not one to break promises. We had slept in the same bed, but it's not as if we did anything other than snuggled.

I slowly got my yellow bikini out of my suitcase and started to take off my wet clothes. As much as Chad wishes we weren't, we were both still virgins, but he respects me and my wishes and now we'll see how tonight goes. We'll roll with the punches like we always have.

I zipped my suitcase back up, pushed my thoughts and anxieties about tonight to the back of my mind, grabbed my wet clothes, and made my way downstairs. I walked into the room Chad had told me contained the washing machine and threw my wet clothes in the dryer and started it. I walked back out into the kitchen and found Chad making macaroni and cheese.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat at the bar and slightly spinning on the barstool which I had sat on.

"Hey, Sonshine," he replied, smiling at me, "Would you mind finishing cooking this so I can change and we can leave right after we eat?"

"Sure, babe," I inwardly winced; I had never really called Chad a pet name before. Well, at least not out loud. I quickly looked at Chad to see his reaction. I still recall before we had started dating how he hated when one of his super-hot-totally-fake girlfriends would call him anything other than Chad. I was surprised to see a smile on his face and I sighed, thank goodness!

"Did you think I was going to get mad at you for calling me babe?" he half-smirked, half-laughed.

"No!" I said, defensively. He shot me a knowing look, "Maybe…but only because before we started dating, you used to yell at your girlfriends for calling you anything other than Chad!"

"You can't judge us based on them. I never loved them." I looked down at my feet, my face bright red and a huge, toothy grin on my face.

"You cheese-head," I said, getting up to take over the cooking of the macaroni and cheese.

"Sorry," he said, his voice slowly getting louder as he made his way upstairs, "Some crazy girl from Wisconsin is rubbing of on me."

"The more you get to know her, the crazier she gets," I yelled back, smiling. He didn't respond so I figured he couldn't hear me and I went back to cooking the macaroni and cheese.

About a minute later, a hoarse voice behind me whispered into my ear, "We'll see about that tonight."

I turned to see Chad walking away, in his blue swim trunks, headed to put his shorts in the dryer, with my thoughts back on tonight.


End file.
